Bells 2
by Lava Puppy
Summary: This time it's Deidara and Aza's special day. A new addition to the Akasuna family? Hm... Sequel to 'Bells' DeidaraxUnknown MemberAza SasorixOC


Bells 2

Disclaimer: I own Chika and her family (Besides Sasori)

START

"Deidara, what's wrong?" Aza asked as she noticed her boyfriends sweating. Chika had to stifle a giggle as Deidara tugged at his collar. Sasori was smirking, and yes, they were sitting in the old tree behind the base. The whole organization was.

"Aza, we've been dating for a year now, un. And I really love you, so…un…" He tugged his collar again. Aza nodded, egging him in. He went on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Aza will you marry me? Un?" He asked, opening the box. Aza squealed.

"YES YES YES!" she screamed, and hugged him. He put the ring on and she looked up at the trees.

"You all can come out now." She smiled as Chika gasped and looked at her husband in shock. Nevertheless, she jumped out and hugged her friend.

"Break out the party invitations!" Aza cheered, and She and Chika ran inside, planning dresses and such.

"It's like your wedding all over again, Sasori-Danna, un." Deidara chuckled. Sasori grinned.

TWO WEEKS LATER- AZA'S ROOM

Aza was wearing a sleek white wedding dress and her blue hair was curled, her flower in place. Chika was wearing a pink gown, and her hair was strait. Leader was going to play priest again, and Chika was Aza's maid of honor, and couldn't wait. Aza was nervous.

DEIDARA'S ROOM

"DEIDARA! STOP CHEWING YOUR FINGERNAILS!" Sasori ordered for the fifth time in the last 3 minutes.

"I CAN"T HELP IT DANNA! I'M SO NERVOUS! UN!" Deidara shouted, smoothing out his tux yet again. Sasori softened.

"Take you own medicine then. Remember what you told me on my wedding? Just relax." Sasori chuckled at the blonde.

"Easy for you to say. I wasn't getting married back then! I didn't have to worry if I made a fool of myself. Un." Deidara crossed his arms when Kisame swung the door open.

"Hey blondie. We're ready, so get on that altar." Kisame grinned. Deidara sneered.

"I'll get my revenge on your wedding, sharky, so just wait." Deidara stalked out of the room.

BENEATH THE TREE

Deidara and Sasori had switched places. Sasori now stood nearest to the audience, where as Deidara stood a couple feet away from Leader. Chika came up the aisle, and stood across from Sasori, holding a bouquet of red roses and baby's breath. Finally, Aza came up the aisle, and Sasori swore he could hear Deidara's heartbeat quicken.

"Deidara (insert wedding vows here)?" Leader asked.

"I do, un." Aza giggled.

"Aza (insert wedding vows here)?"  
"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Leader started putting his book away, as Aza kissed Deidara and they continued down the aisle, together. Sasori joined with Chika.

"You know, Akatsuki might just have to expand." Chika whispered.

"Why?" Sasori asked, having a feeling he already knew.

"With the way they look at each other, I might be an aunty soon!" she smiled. He chuckled.

9:00 AFTER THE DINNER

This time the father daughter dance wasn't skipped. As it turns out, Aza had no remorse over her father's death because he beat her, so the dance fell to leader. Sitting beside her husband, Chika tore her eyes away from the dancing pair to look at Kisame, who was holding his girlfriend's hand (Uo, remember her?) and Kakuzu was yet again playing cards with Shora, And as the song finished and a new slow song 'It's Your Love' by Tim Mcgraw, played and Deidara and Aza danced. Sasori and Chika did as well, and they danced close to the bride and groom so they could drop notes.

"Congratulations you too! Aza you look so pretty! Deidara, you actually got married!" Chika squealed quietly.

"Congrats, doughhead. You finally got a girl to marry you. No offence, Aza. You look beautiful." Sasori said, smirking at his partner.

"Thank you." Aza thanked, and steered her new husband away so he wouldn't explode.

Chika looked around at the new dancers.

Itachi was dancing again with Mika, Mira had somehow convinced Hidan to dance with her, And Kisame was dancing with Uo now. Kakuzu and Shora were entering the dancefloor, and Leader and Tora were dancing closer.

"Next time we have a wedding, I wonder who it'll be for?" Sasori overheard Tora asking Leader.

"I'm not sure it'll be a wedding, exactly." Leader looked at Sasori, who turned quite a shade of pink that Chika giggled.

"Sasori…you look like a jelly bean." She giggled.  
"I can't help it. Sometimes I think Leader's a little touched in the head!" Sasori grumbled.

"What? You don't want kids?" Chika asked seriously.

"Sure I do. As long as their mine." He grinned.

"Good. Then we'll need to talk to leader about a new room, and a shopping trip to the nearest baby store." She said, hoping he'd take the hint.

"What?...Wait….Are you? Oh boy…oh boy oh boy oh boy…"Sasori stopped dancing and ran a nervous hand threw his hair.

"three weeks along." Chika grinned.

"How come I only know now?" Sasori asked.

"Sasori, when was my last trip into town?" Chika asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"A couple days ago…" His brow furrowed and then he understood. Chika only knew as long as he did.

"Oi! Why did you two stop dancing?" Aza yelled across the floor.

"We can't tell you- we'd spoil your special day with our own news!" Chika yelled back.

Aza stomped over.

"Akasuna no Chika you tell me right now!" She ordered. Chika looked at Sasori who said:

"Welcome to the family, Deidara and Aza." Deidara, who had come over to see what the fuss was, looked at him confused. Chika sighed.

"Your going to have a niece or nephew." She said. Aza acreamed, and Deidara looked like a goldfish, and was tugged away by Aza who went to tell Leader.

"Was that a good idea?" Sasori looked concerned because Tora fainted (Leader caught her)

"I hope so." Chika resumed dancing with Sasori, while chaos stopped and Tora came too again, and everyone was happy because of the baby, and deidara's wedding.

END

Still fluffy, eh? Review plz!


End file.
